User blog:Booswithanger/The Wandering Caterpie: 2nd Episode TEST IT MIGHT NOT BE DONE
Last time, Robert and Greg were granted access to the Beedrills' Tree thanks to Greg's Beedrill friend, Jorge. So Robert and Greg climbed up, entered holes, and flew up a step or two to reach the top. Robert: *climbing up the tree* You know, this would be much easier if their weren't any Weedles walking around.. Greg: Heh, well at least I can just fly up. I'm just guarding you right now. Robert: Oh well thanks, but I'm not a little kid anymore, so don't treat me like one. Greg: Oh, okay. But if you get hurt don't come crying to me. Robert: Yeah, I know already I won't. I'll go to a nearby bush or something to find a Oran Berry. IF I actually get hurt. Greg: Yeah, yeah. I get it I don't have to guard you. Don't make such a big whoop that I don't have to guard you. Weedle #1: *bumps into Robert by addicent* Oh hey mate sorry for bumpin' on to ya, I'm kinda in a hurry for a meeting. Robert: Augh, lousy no good for noting Weedles. I think It may've bumped into me with it's head needle... Greg: No, no, no. What I'm really wondering is what meeting is that Weedle going too? Robert: Mind your own business Greg, it's probably just another of their "Leaf Eating Sessions". Greg: Ugh, if you say so. Greg: Oh hey look there's a Weedle that's sleeping nearby a Berry... Robert: Wait he has a Berry? Well I am pretty hungry, I could use a Berry. But how will we get it without him waking up. Greg: Don't worry kiddo I got a idea. If that darn Weedle wakes up, I'll just use SleepPowder on him. It's basic logic, Robert. Robert: Hmm, well that makes some sense I guess. *looks up* Well we are almost close to the Beedrills' Tree top, we could use a snack break. Greg: Okay, wish me luck. *flies over to the brench and snatches the Berry* See, simple as that. The Weedle didn't even wake up. *takes a bite of the Berry* Here have some. *gives Robert a bitten Berry* Robert: Thanks! That seemed easy. *grabs Berry and eats it* Just what I wanted, It's a Oran Berry! Greg: Yeah, that dumb Weedle will never notice it's gone. Robert: You sure? It seemed pretty big compared to him. Greg: Yeah I'm sure, what is he gonna do? Report me? Robert: Well I guess you've got point there. Anyways now that the Berry is gone I think we should go to the top of the tree now. Greg: Yeah sure. Let's go. *suddenly carries Robert up to the top* There, easy as pie. Robert: Wait why didn't you just carry me to the top from the beginning? Greg: Oh....um...because the Oran Berry suddenly gave me the energy to carry you? Robert: Well, screw that, let's go meet up with the Hoothoots. Greg: Yeah sure, why not. That's what we came here for. Robert: Hmm, where are the Hoothoots? A Beedrill: *reading book* All the Hoothoots went to the Book Club Meeting. I've been set to guard their area on the tree while their at the meeting. Robert: Wait, is the meeting specifically for the Hoothoots? Beedrill: Oh nah any once can join, it is a Book Club Meeting, after all. Greg: How come you're reading and are not in the Meeting? Beedrill: Oh, I'm part of the Club's Staff. I'm usually set to guard while the Hoothoots are gone on a meeting. Robert: Can you at least tell us where the Hoothoots are? We-er, I have to ask them a question. Beedrill: Sure, they are going to the right, in the Bush Areas of the forest. Robert: Thanks, we'll try to follow one of the Weedles we saw that mentioned that. Beedrill: M`kay good luck. *continues reading* Greg: So, from what I've been hearing, the business of that one Weedle that you got bumped by, was actually important? Robert: *sigh* Yes, it was, I guess. Don't rub it in me. Robert: I really think we should head there now. It doesn't seem that far even. Greg: By the way, I'm not flying you down there. Robert: What? Why not? It's the only way. Greg: Listen, if by any chance the Hoothoots' answer is to go on this deep adventure to go to some mystical river made out of experience to evolve, you have to learn how to do this by yourself. Robert: You know, that actually isn't really a idiotic idea. So I'm gonna how climb down, and walk over to the Bush Area, without you flying me there. Greg: Yeah, that's a Caterpie spirit! Robert: Actually, I'm pretty sure the Caterpie spirit is eating leaves and sleeping all day. Greg: Whatever. Let's just go to the Book Club Meeting before it's too late. So, Robert and Greg went down and headed back to the road, in hopes of going to the Book Club Meeting without flying. Robert: You know this is actually fun doing. Greg: I know it is. Even though I'm floating right now because It's much easier then walking. Robert: Yeah whatever. I better learn some new moves if the answer is to adventure to evolve. Robert: *sees pointy stick* Hey look here! This stick can help us battle enemies you know! Greg: What enemies? There's nobody around here that wants to attack us. Robert: Ya I know, but just in case somebody does want to attack us. A Weedle: *running upwards to them* *sniffs* There they are! Those are the theifs that took my Oran Berry. Greg: Oh....I forgot about that.. Weedle: Take them guards! Beedrill Police #1: Alright buddy you're going to jail. Greg: (Okay, I think this would be a good time to use that pointy stick.) Robert: (Ha! I told you we would need it!) Robert: *takes stick out* Not without a fight we're not. *pokes him* Beedrill Police #2: Ow. I just felt a sting. Beedrill Police #1: Well, yeah! These buggers want to fight us to jail! Beedrll Police #2: Oh, really? Well if it's a fight you two want it's a fight you two get! Robert: *stabs the first police with the stick* Beedrill Police #1: You think that puny stick can hurt me? Greg: No, but this will. *uses a combination of Supersonic and Psybeam* Beedrill Police #2: *in hallucination* *sees the other police* Haha, we beat you! Time to arrest you. *puts twig cuffs on the other police* Greg: (Quick, run before they snap out of it.) Robert: Okay! *runs with Greg* You think now would be a good idea for you to carry me? Greg: Sure. *picks up Robert and flies away* After somewhat defeated those Beedrill Police, Greg and Robert made it to the Bushes. Which also means, that they are almost at the Book Club Meeting. Now that they are there, what awaits them? Will the Police come back to arrest them? Will that Weedle get his Oran Berry back? (Of course not.) And will Robert get the answers? Stay tuned in for the next episode! To Be Continued Category:Blog posts